


Junho's Conquests

by Mickysusu



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickysusu/pseuds/Mickysusu
Summary: Junho gets bored of the same routine and decides to have fun with the others.





	1. Victim One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know Jun. k doesn't go by the name Junsu anymore, but this was written before the name change, way back when Jay was still our dorky leadja. So sorry this is not present day 2pm. Hopefully you'll still enjoy and let me know what you think^^

It was a peaceful, cool night and everyone were in bed sleeping, trying to get as much rest as they could for tomorrow's schedule. Everyone but Junho.

 

Junho lay in bed lost in thought thinking about the past few days. He had been doing this for two days now, staying awake while the others slept.

 

"So bored..," he frowned turning over on his back to stare at the ceiling.

 

He’d come to the same conclusion each night.

 

Everyday he did the same thing with the members, but nothing interesting ever happened. Junho was beginning to get bored.

 

‘ _I guess I have to start spicing things up_ ,’ he thought smirking mischievously.

 

‘ _But what to do_...’ he sighed turning on his side once more staring at the floor.

 

His eyes sparkled as they landed on one of Jaebeom’s dirty magazines.

 

"Hmmm....I guess I could have fun playing with everyone," he smiled, thinking of ways to trap his prey before sleep finally consumed him.

 

 

The next morning Junho woke up with a smile decorating his handsome face.

 

Today was the start of his game and he couldn’t wait to choose his first victim.

 

He made his way toward the kitchen where everyone were already eating breakfast.

 

On his way, he bumped into Junsu who rushed out of the bathroom knocking the younger man on his back.

 

“I’m sorry, are you okay,” Junsu frowned sitting up slowly.

 

“I’m alright hyung, don’t worry,” Junho said smiling brightly as the older man straddled him.

 

“Are you sure,” Junsu asked checking the younger man’s body for bruises. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m alright,” Junho said sitting up wrapping his arms around his hyung’s waist.

 

“We should go eat before all of the food’s gone,” he said nuzzling Junsu’s nose.

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot, come on let’s go,” Junsu jumped up pulling the younger man with him as they rushed to the kitchen hoping Chansung hadn’t eaten more than his share.

 

**~~~~~**

 

“Are you coming with us Junho,” Wooyoung asked zipping up his jacket.

 

“No, that’s okay hyung, I’ll just stay here, you guys can go without me,” Junho said playing a game on his phone.

 

“Alright let’s go, I’m starving,” Chansung said opening the door.

 

“Tell Junsu we’ll be back soon,” Taecyeon smiled.

 

“Hurry up Nickhun we’re leaving!” Jaebeom yelled slipping on his shoes.

 

“I’m coming!” the adorable Thai prince ran out of his room holding his cell phone he’d been looking for.

 

“About time Khun, alright I’m in the van,” Chansung said walking out followed by Wooyoung and Nickhun.

 

“Lock up and don’t answer the door if you don’t know who it is,” Taecyeon said as Junho shut his phone standing to his feet.

 

“I’m not a child hyung, don’t worry so much,” Junho said pushing the taller man out.

 

“Hurry back with dinner,” he smiled before shutting the door locking it immediately.

 

‘ _Finally,_ ’ he thought tossing his phone on the couch before making his way toward the bathroom.

 

He knew his hyung liked to take long showers to make sure he was clean so he still had time left.

 

Junho pushed the bathroom door open slowly slipping inside before shutting it behind him. 

 

“I got yooouu under my skin," Junsu’s voice filled Junho’s ears causing his hardening flesh to twitch as he listened to the words his hyung moaned.

 

Without waiting a second longer, Junho stripped stepping out of his boxers before walking towards the tub.

 

He slowly pulled the curtain open before slipping inside behind the oblivious Junsu scrubbing his hair.

 

The older man swayed his hips dancing to an unheard beat singing one of his favorite songs as he washed the shampoo out of his head.

 

After watching the seductive dance for a few seconds, Junho grabbed the man’s hips smirking at his reaction.

 

“Ahhh,“ Junsu jumped almost falling over as he was pulled back into a strong chest.

 

“It’s just me hyung,” Junho said kissing the back of the older man’s neck.

 

“What...are...you doing Junho,”  Junsu asked panting trying to get his heart rate under control.

 

“I wanted to spend time with hyung while the others aren’t around to interrupt,” the younger man said moving his right hand down to grab the older man’s shaft.

 

Junsu threw his head back on Junho’s left shoulder. “Junho....,” he groaned as the younger man began to stroke him.

 

Junho attached his lips to the side of the older man’s neck sucking on the moist skin before nibbling on the red mark left behind.

 

Junsu just stood there lost in pleasure as his dongsaeng continued to stroke and tease him.

 

“Hyung...look at me,” Junho said pulling away from the hot, trembling body.

 

The older man turned around slowly falling against his chest before meeting his eyes.

 

Junho wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him close connecting their mouths in a sweet kiss.

 

Tongues clashed as the kiss deepened causing them both to moan in pleasure as their erections brushed against each other.

 

Junsu wrapped his arms around the younger man’s shoulders pressing their bodies closer wanting more touching.

 

Junho smirked into the kiss pushing his hyung into the shower wall.

 

He broke the kiss to trail more across the singer’s jaw drawing more moans from the older man.

 

“Junho...” Junsu moaned giving the younger man more access to his smooth neck.

 

After he was satisfied with his work, Junho captured his hyung’s lips into another passionate kiss as he reached for his shower gel.

 

As Junsu clung to him deepening the kiss, Junho poured some of the shower gel over the fingers of his right hand before sitting it back on the a nearby shelf.

 

He quickly gripped Junsu’s soft bottom with his left hand pulling on his right cheek exposing the puckered hole. Before Junsu could react, he forced a finger through the tight hole.

 

“Oh Junho!” the singer clenched around the intrusion as he felt it shift within him.

 

“Relax hyung,” Junho said shoving a second finger in to join the first.

 

Two minutes later, Junsu moaned trying to ride the long fingers twisting around inside of him.

 

Junho pulled them free grabbing the older man’s thighs lifting and pressing him into the shower wall.

 

“I can’t wait...any longer...hyung,” Junho panted into the other’s neck as he pulled him into position.

 

“Hurry Junho...I want you,” Junsu moaned grabbing the younger man’s shoulders.

 

He could feel Junho’s blunt head kissing his puckered hole smearing the shower gel he coated himself with.

 

Without warning Junho snapped his hips forward slamming into Junsu with a powerful thrust.

 

The older man screamed in pleasure as his prostate received the brunt of that powerful thrust.

 

“Oh Junho...don’t stop,” he moaned wrapping his thighs around the younger man’s waist.

 

“You’re...so tight Junsu,” Junho groaned as the other’s muscles clamped down on him.

 

He slowly pulled out driving Junsu crazy who moaned in pleasure as he felt the hardness slide out of him.

 

Junho stopped halfway and slammed into his hyung once more at a fast pace.

 

Moans filled the air as Junho continued to pound into the older man who clung to him as if his life depended on it.

 

"Junho Junho Junho," Junsu chanted the younger man's name as if it were a mantra.

 

His nails left half moon marks across Junho's back as he tried to pull the other closer to deepen the delicious thrusts sending strong waves of bliss through his body.

 

"Mmmmmm Junsu.....you feel so good," Junho growled in pleasure squeezing his soft bottom before attacking the other's mouth once more.

 

Junsu allowed the younger man to enter his mouth exchanging saliva as the kiss deepened.

 

"More!" Junsu broke the kiss tightening his thighs around Junho's waist as he felt the pressure building up below his navel.

 

Junho sucked on his hyung's neck as he increased his efforts reaching between their slick bodies to pump Junsu's leaking shaft out of tune with his thrusts.

 

After a few more well aimed thrusts, Junsu reached his limit.

 

"Uhhg Junho," he yelled in bliss muscles clamping down almost painfully around Junho as he sprayed their stomachs with his creamy seed.

 

The younger man grunted as he tried his best to hold back, but soon gave in exploding deep within the older man who was panting for breath.

 

"Hyung!" he moaned gripping Junsu's hips tightly as he filled the older man with his hot milk.

 

They stayed in that position for a while with Junho hugging Junsu's waist holding him close as the singer clung to his back.

 

"Let's wash before the others get back hyung," Junho said slowly lowering the older man to his feet.

 

"Alright," Junsu's voice sounded hoarse as he stood on shaky legs under the cooling spray from the shower head.

 

' _This was so much fun...I can't wait to choose my next prey_ ,' Junho thought reaching for the soap before helping his hyung wash his exhausted body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second version to this chapter.

Everyone fell onto to the floor panting from exhaustion, wiping away sweat with small hand towels.

 

They had been practicing for hours trying to perfect their overall performance and were finally finished for the day.

 

"Alright guys it's lunch time and boss is giving us the rest of the day off, so I'm leaving, do whatever you want," Jaebeom grinned standing to his feet before heading to the door.

 

"Finally a free day," Wooyoung smiled as Nickhun pulled him to his feet.

 

"Let's go get lunch before Jaebeom leaves us," Taecyeon said watching the leader walk out with a smirk.

 

"I'm sore, my back aches," Chansung groaned rotating his right shoulder.

 

"Your back's been aching for days now Chansung, you should go see a masseuse," Junsu smiled flicking the younger man's nose.

 

"I'll give you a massage Chansung, I'm actually quite good," Junho said giving one of his adorable, innocent smiles that he knew no one could say "no" to.

 

"Ummm....okay," the maknae gave in quickly, eager to finally get some relief.

 

"Well I'm going to go with the others, don't stay here too long," Junsu winked before jumping up to follow his dongsaengs.

 

As soon as everyone finally left the room, Junho stood stretching.

 

"Take off your shirt, I'm going to get the oil," the older man commanded, walking towards his bag in a chair next to the door.

 

Junho looked over his shoulder making sure the maknae wasn't looking before locking the door.

 

He then searched around in his bag pulling out a small, dark blue bottle.

 

"Alright I found it," Junho cheered before pulling off his own shirt.

 

Chansung sat with his eyes closed waiting for his hyung to relieve his pain.

 

"I hope you know what you're doing," the younger man sighed as he felt the older man sit behind him.

 

"Trust me Chansung, I know exactly what I'm doing," Junho smirked, pouring some of the oil into the palm of his right hand.

 

He rubbed his hands together and placed them over the younger man's shoulders.

 

Chansung moaned as his hyung began to press his fingers into his muscles, squeezing them and working out the kinks that built up from previous practices. 

 

“I told you I was good, you don’t have to worry,” the older man’s husky voice poured into Chansung’s right ear.

 

‘ _I can’t wait any longer_ ,’ Junho thought hands traveling lower, digging into soft flesh.

 

Chansung said nothing, falling into a deep trance as the older man began to caress his body.

 

Junho’s right hand slid to the front to caress the maknae’s strong chest.

 

He bit his lower lip pressing his naked chest to the younger man’s back as his hand traveled lower, tracing over his hard abs.

 

Slowly Junho’s right hand slid over Chansung’s chest once more wrapping around his neck, causing the maknae’s head and upper body to fall backwards.

 

Seeing his chance, Junho’s left hand flew into Chansung’s sweatpants grabbing the erection he knew was developing from his sensual touches.

 

The younger man snapped out of his trance almost immediately as he felt Junho’s warm hand wrap around his cock, pumping him slowly.

 

“H-hyung what are you doing!” Chansung grabbed Junho’s arm pulling it free before pushing away from the older man.

 

“What’s wrong?” Junho pouted sticking his bottom lip out aiming for his innocent look.

 

“What are you doing in my pants?” Chansung yelled, blushing as he tried to hide his erection.

 

Junho visibly flinched, looking away, covering his face in feigned embarrassment.

 

“I’m so sorry, I was just trying to make my dongsaeng feel good,” the older man whined.

 

Chansung watched quietly as the older man sat turned away from him, hiding his face.

 

“Hyung look at me,” the maknae demanded already knowing what he was going to see.

 

Junho slowly removed his hands, turning his body to meet Chansung’s gaze.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, please don’t cry hyung,” Chansung frowned, watching as Junho’s red eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

 

The younger man quickly pulled Junho into a tight embrace forcing the older man onto his lap, before nuzzling his neck.

 

“Don’t cry,” Chansung sighed, closing his eyes in content as his nose filled with the sweet, intoxicating scent radiating from the smaller man.

 

Junho slowly wrapped his arms around the younger man’s shoulders, pulling him closer to suck marks into his sweaty neck.

 

Chansung moaned from the delicious sensation. For some reason he felt hot and his skin had turned hypersensitive.

 

He felt tingles just from holding his shirtless hyung against his naked chest.

 

Junho pulled away smirking at the red bruise staring back at him. He leaned back to stare into Chansung’s dazed expression.

 

“I promise I won’t cry only…if you open your mouth,” Junho smiled sweetly.

 

Chansung frowned at the older man straddling him.

 

“What do you mmmmm…?”

 

Junho covered the maknae’s mouth with his interrupting all protest with a kiss.

 

Chansung grabbed Junho’s arms planning to push the man away, but his mind went blank once their tongues met.

 

Junho moaned in delight as he tasted the maknae for the first time.

 

His hands caressed the bigger man’s chest, teasing each nub before sliding over his abs.

 

Chansung gave in tilting his head slightly to the side for more room as he deepened the kiss.

 

Junho soon ended the kiss, pushing the younger man onto his back.

 

“Be a good boy and let hyung take care of you,” he grabbed Chansung’s dark gray sweat pants, pulling them off along with his black boxers.

 

He quickly removed his own pants and climbed over the maknae who pulled him closer as their mouths connected once more, sucking on his tongue.

 

Junho moaned as Chansung squeezed his plump ass, grinding their erections together.

 

“Hyung,” the maknae moaned as the older man began to trial kisses over his neck and jaw.

 

He kissed and sucked on the younger man’s unmarked skin, enjoying the little spasms his body made to the unfamiliar stimulation, as Junho finally reached his destination.

 

“You’re so big Chansung, I can’t wait to have you inside me,” Junho smirked in delight, feeling the hot flesh twitch in his hand in response to his words.

 

“Stop teasing hyung...this is all your fault...so fix it,” Chansung groaned as the older man began to stroke him slowly.

 

“Sorry love, hyung will make you feel better soon,” Junho leaned over to kiss the seeping head of Chansung’s cock, sucking up what was offered to him, moaning in bliss at the taste.

 

Without warning, Junho held the younger’s hips down and swallowed his cock whole.

 

“Fuck Junho!” the maknae yelled hands flying to dark roots, gripping tightly.

 

The older man moaned deeply, forcing the maknae to feel the strong vibrations as he swallowed around the hardness in his throat.

 

He pulled away with a wet slurp to catch his breath before swallowing the maknae down again.

 

Junho stroked himself as he continued to pleasure the younger man withering beneath him.

 

“Hyung…I’m close,” Chansung gasped, thrusting up into the hot mouth.

 

He’d never had anyone do this to him before and knew there was no way he was going to last with the way his hyung was working him over.

 

As soon as he felt himself nearing his end, Junho pulled away licking his lips as he watched the maknae’s angry face.

 

“What the hell hyung!” he yelled trying to force the other’s head back where he wanted it.

 

“Chansungie I have something better for you…I promise,” he grinned, climbing over the younger man once more.

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Chansung panted, gripping the older man’s hips as he positioned himself over his crying cock.

 

“I love you too,” Junho smiled, impaling himself.

 

“Ngh...hyung...so tight,” Chansung groaned, watching his erection slowly slide into the older man.

 

“I’ve waited so long for this…”Junho moaned wantonly, enjoying the feel of his hole stretching to accommodate the maknae’s large size.

 

As soon as he was sheathed completely, Junho rocked experimentally, trying to get used to feeling full.

 

“Ok…I’m ready,” the older man declared, leaning forward to rest his hands on broad shoulders.

 

“I’m going to make you pay for this,” the younger man moaned, gripping his waist tightly.

 

Chansung helped his hyung, lifting him off his cock only to pull him down seconds later to meet his thrust.

 

They both worked together creating a steady rhythm.

 

“Oh Chansung, you feel so good....don’t stop,” Junho growled in pleasure, bouncing on the younger man’s lap, leaning forward to shove his tongue down the maknae’s throat.

 

Chansung’s large hands spread plump cheeks as he deepened his thrusts, finally hitting Junho’s prostate, driving the older man crazy.

 

“Fuck Chansung…please…make me cum!” Junho yelled in bliss riding the younger’s cock harder, bouncing higher and faster, choking on saliva as the maknae drove into his sensitive nerves repeatedly.

 

“Don’t...blame me...if you...can’t walk later,” Chansung groaned from the tight feeling of Junho’s walls starting to twitch around him.

 

“I’m so close..,” Junho bit his bruised bottom lip, stroking himself in time with the maknae’s thrusts.

 

He held out for a few more thrusts before finally reaching his end.

 

“Ngh...fuck...Chansung!” Junho cried out, walls strangling the maknae’s cock as thick ribbons of hot milk erupted from him, shooting into the air like a small fountain, landing on Chansung’s sweaty chest.

 

Chansung finished seconds later after watching the older man’s erotic display.

 

“Hyung!” he yelled gripping Junho’s hips tightly, burying himself deep within the man one last time to fill him to the rim with his hot load.

 

Junho collapsed on top of Chansung temporarily gluing their chests together, deciding to wait for the tremors to subside before attempting to move.

 

Chansung wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist hugging him close, resting his chin on top of silky locks.

 

“I can’t believe you tricked me with your tears,” the maknae sighed, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

 

“I wanted to make it more interesting,” Junho smiled, drawing random patterns over Chansung’s chest.

 

The room was quiet until Chansung’s stomach growled loudly.

 

“I forgot it was lunch time… let’s clean up so we can feed your monster,” Junho laughed, kissing the maknae as he slowly removed himself from the younger man’s hot body.

 

“It’s not my fault, you distracted me,” Chansung frowned watching the older man bend over to pick up his bottle of oil, displaying the shiny liquid sliding down his inner thighs.

 

“Stop trying to seduce me hyung,” he said looking away.

 

“Alright crybaby,” Junho smirked walking over to his bag.

 

He tossed the oil bottle into the bag before grabbing two towels.

 

After they cleaned up their mess, Chansung searched through Junho’s bag for any hidden snacks while the older man was in the restroom.

 

Instead of snacks, he found the same oil bottle from before.

 

‘ _Can be used as an aphrodisiac_ ,’ he smirked as he read the small words printed on the back of the blue bottle.

 

“Stop being sneaky maknae, come on I’m starving,” Junho frowned snatching the bottle from the younger man, shoving it back inside of his bag.

 

“What are you planning hyung,” Chansung asked as the older man pulled him out of the practice room.

 

“What do you want to eat, it’s on me,” Junho asked swinging their connected hands successfully distracting the maknae.

 

‘ _This is getting more interesting, I’m having fun_ ,’ Junho thought, watching the maknae ramble on about what he wanted to eat.

 

“.......and if you don’t buy it for me, I’m not going to let you touch me anymore,” Chansung smirked as they reached the elevator.

 

“I’ll touch you whenever I want maknae, I know you can’t resist me,” Junho smiled innocently, pulling the maknae with him into the empty elevator.

 

‘ _He doesn’t change no matter what_ ,’ Junho thought squeezing Chansung’s hand.

 

Today went better than he thought it would.

 


End file.
